She Loves You
by imnotfakingit
Summary: What did Amy and Karma say to each other over the phone when Amy finally answered Karma's call at the end of episode 4? Im warning you now its super short but very fluffy. (Also if you have any karma prompts you want written please send them to me)


**Ok so i currently have lots of prompts and I'm still working on my multi chapter fic that will hopefully be posted soon. But anyway, heres a one shot idea, from a guest named 'Dongu'**

**…if you were one of the first reviewers and think that I'm just not working on your story, don't worry because i am, I'm working on all of them, but I'm just finishing them at different paces and some may take longer then others.**

**So anyway back to the story. Enjoy, and review please!**

**P.S The beginning of this will follow the shows episode 4 storyline (the scene when Amy gets back from her 'date' and talks to shane), but the lines will be different simply because I'm too lazy to figure out the exact words they said in the show, this won't be a long one shot, its basically just Amy and Karmas conversation when Amy finally picked up Karmas call.**

**Oh one more thing, if you have ANY KARMY PROMPT that you want me to write please review of PM :)**

"Ugh I was terrible!" Amy says over dramatically as she re enters her own bedroom to see Shane reading her diary. "Oh don't mind me, just was getting a little bored waiting for you to return, and wow a lifeguard in the summer? Plot twist" Shane says laughing slightly as he referred to Amy's diary. Amy just glared at the boy on her bed. "What happened?" Shane sighed, noticing that Amy was in no mood to joke. "She was nice and all, but…she's not…." Amy dragged on, refusing to say the name in her mind, the name on the tip of her tongue. The name she refuses to love. "Karma" Shane says it for her, and Amy is grateful for that. "Yeah, I don't want a girl, or a boy, I just want her" Amy sighs, and she flops down next to Shane on her bed as she does so. "So, you're a Karmasexual" Shane smiles. Amy furrows her eyebrows and meets Shane's eyes. "Really?" She asks. "Hey you're the one that wanted a label, so now you have one" Shane tells the blonde smiling at himself for coming up with Amy's perfect label. "So what do I do? I can't tell her" Amy says sadly. "Why not! What if she loves you too" Shane tries convincing Amy. Amy breaks her eye contact with Shane, and fixes her gaze on her ceiling. She sees the faint outline of the stars that her and Karma put up there so many years ago. The lights may be on, but Amy will always see those stars. "She's my best friend, what if I tell her, and she gets freaked out, then we'll slowly drift apart until one day in twenty years we see each other in the supermarket and say awkward hellos like we didn't once know everything there is to know about the other." Amy tells Shane this with a heartbreaking expression, obviously hurt just thinking about the scenario. Before Shane can answer however the sound of a phone ringing interrupts them. "Ugh, I don't know how Karma feels about you, but she sure as hell does love you, this thing hasn't stopped ringing all night" Shane says with a annoyed huff, and tosses the phone in Amy's direction. Amy looks down at her own phone to see Karmas face light up the screen and then flashes away as Karma must have hung up. Amy unlocks her phone to look at the missed calls and texts from her best friend seeing that there were twenty two calls and sixteen texts. "Wow" Amy says looking at her phone. "Yeah, I know, please put that girl out of her misery and call her" Shane says now standing up from his position of Amy's bed. "We'll talk more about this later" He says with a small sigh as he walks towards Amy's door. "Thank you Shane" Amy sighs "No problem, anything for my favourite lesbian" He says and leaves the blondes room. Amy looks back down to her phone and reads Karma's texts. Most of them consisting of something like _I need you, I messed up, your my best friend _and Amy's personal favourite, _You were right about Liam I'm sorry_.

Amy phone screen then once again lit up with Karma's face and this time Amy was happy. She pressed the green answer button and brought the phone up to her ear. "Karma" She said. "Amy! You answered!" Karma said with so much excitement in brought a huge smile to Amy's face. "Yeah, listen Karma I'm sorry" Amy began saying before being interrupted by her best friend. "No! You're not allowed to be sorry, I'm the one who messed up Amy, I was the one being a total bitch, Im so sorry Amy, you're everything to me and I screwed up just because I had some stupid boy on my mind" Karma said with so much sorrow, she sounded more sorry then Amy has ever herd her sound. "I love you Karma, and I'm sorry too, for getting mad at you and ignoring you for 15 hours and 36 minutes now" Amy said chuckling lightly at her countdown. Amy could almost tell that the other girl was smiling right now. "I love you too Amy, and please never go this long without talking to me again, it was torture" Karma sighed. "I won't, ever, I promise" Amy said sincerely. It was torture for her too, and she loves Karma too much to go that long without talking to her. "Good" Karma says contently.

**I know I know, it was super short but it was just there make up…If I got a lot of reviewers I could do a follow up chapter but I have a lot of other stories and prompts to work on too, so keep an eye out for those. please Pm or review any prompts you have for me :)**


End file.
